Complications of Love
by xSocialButterflyx
Summary: Adventures of Nalu! Its about how they got together. Rated T for swearing. NOT a one-shot compilation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, but im sure you don't want to read this kind of stuff so enjoy! Sorry it changes POVs a lot in this chapter. The chapters will get longer as the story goes on. If you want me to add any details or ideas, please review! If you don't review anyway! =) Okay, now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

**Normal POV**  
Lucy Heartfilia was humming to herself while walking on the edge of the canal.

"Be careful, Lucy-Chan!"

"Okay~", Lucy smiled. She was having a great day so far. Taking her time, she slowly walked to the guild.

**Natsu's POV**  
"Oi, popsicle, put on some pants." Gray was, again, pantless.

"What?" Gray looked down. "Oh shit!" He ran off asking anybody in his area if they saw his pants.

I snorted. It wasn't the first time Gray was pantless. He spent more time without his pants on. I heard a sharp whistling noise coming from behind. A flying beer mug hit me directly on my head.

"Ow! That freaking hurt! Who threw that?!" I roared.

"Heh, serves you right, flame brain. You had a stupid look on your face. Stupider than normal." Gray laughed.

"You wanna die?"

"Try me!"

I punched his face, and he fought back, soon, we were tumbling through the guild, destroying everything in our path.

"Brawls are MANLY!" Elfman joined the fight.

Lucy's POV

I could hear the guild's noise before I walked through the doors. I sweat-dropped. Opening the door, I braced for the worst. Inside, tables were overturned, chairs flying and strewn across the floor. I spotted Erza calmly eating a strawberry cake in the middle of all the ruckus. She omitted an aura that said," Bother me and I'll kill you." Happy was following Natsu and cheering him on. Levy-chan was behind Jet and Droy, who was protecting her the best they could, peering over their shoulders. I weaved my way through to the bar.

"Mira-san, could I get a vanilla milkshake?" I tried my best to be heard over the noise.

"Sure!" Mira said, while expertly dodging a wooden piece of what used to be a stool.

I sat down on a stool and rested my head on my arms.

"You are here early today, Love Rival. Juvia thinks you are planning to try to win Gray-sama's heart by spending more time with him!" It was Juvia. I assured her I really wasn't. She shot me suspicious glances as she walked away, toward the direction of Gray.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu swung an arm over my shoulder. He had bruises all over his face from his brawl with practically everyone, but Erza and Mira, in the guild. It wasn't anything uncommon, but his arm bothered me. I blushed slightly, and unfortunately, Mira noticed. She gave me a smile that was a little too smug as she handed me my milkshake.

"You're gonna get fat if you drink all of that, you know." Grrr. Natsu does NOT know how to talk to girls! I shoved him and Happy flew up.

"Hey, whats the matter?" Natsu asked. He wouldn't know.

"Lucys weird." Happy noted. Dumb cat.

"Flame-brain! Running from our fight? Coward!" Gray taunted. "I guess I win then!"

"No way! I ain't losing to you!" Natsu covered his fist in flames in charged at Gray.

"Magic, huh? Fine!" Gray's fist surrounded the area in ice crystals.

"So Lucy" It was Mira. I knew I wasn't going to get off easy. "Do you like Natsu?"

"N-no!" I took a nervous sip of my shake. Mira raised her eyebrows in a way that was pressing me for a different answer.  
"Its true." I insisted. I could never like him. We were in the same team after all.

**Natsu's POV**

I was just about to burn everyone to crisps when I felt a sharp tug on my scarf. I fell on the floor and felt relieved that Gray hadn't seen that. Looking up, I saw a drunk Cana grinning at me.

"Natsu, I want to ask you something." Cana still had that drunken smile on her face. It kinda creeped me out.

"Um, sure" I was itching to get back to my fight.

"Do you like Lucy?" What kind of question is that?

"Yeah, shes pretty weird."

"No I mean... As more than a friend." She leaned forward, waiting for my answer. That question had me frozen in place. Lucy was my best friend. She made me smile. I really wasn't sure what qualified as "more than a friend".  
"I... I guess?"

Her eyes glinted mischeivously.

"HEY LUUUCCYYY!" She yelled.

"WHAT? NO, DON'T COME OVER HERE!" I yelled back.

"UM OKAY. STOP SHOUTING AT ME." Lucy turned back around to face Mira.

"Don't you want to confess?"

"Not really. She might not like me back."

Cana sighed. "You poor boy." I sweat-dropped.

**Lucy's POV**

"So um anyways Mira, I need to take a request if I want to pay my rent this month. I just need a little more." I attempted to change the subject.

"I have just the job! Its a solo request, though."

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, it says here that its looking for a female willing to be a model for artwork. Payment is 50,000 Jewels." Mira read aloud.

50,000 Jewels? That would be enough for my rent and more!

"I'll take it!"

"Okay it says to come tomorrow at 3:00 to Clover. The address is **** ******** ******." Mira explained.

Clover would take about a hour train ride from Magnolia. Good thing Natsu wasn't coming along.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay! (crowd cheers inside head) Yes, I have been told many times by my best friend that I am in fact, crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly, truthfully, do not own Fairy Tail Q.Q**

* * *

**Normal POV**

For hours Lucy and Levy chatted on and on about books and how they thought the story should have ended. The clock struck 8 and it was time for Lucy to go home and pack. Natsu had already left, Lucy assumed, to his own house with Happy. Walking cheerfully across Strawberry Street, Lucy's landlord met her at her door.

"Don't forget rent is due in 3 days!" She said in a grouchy manner that made Lucy cringe.

"Okay.. I have it covered, Oba-san." Lucy replied nervously.

"And don't call me old!" Lucy's landlord waved her fist in the air. Lucy slipped through the door to escape to the comfort of her own house.

"Ahh~ Home is best~" She stretched out her arms.

Lucy leaped and landed on her bed. She felt something very un-bed like and had a nagging suspicion about what it was.

**Lucy's POV**

I threw off my pink comforter. Yup. It was Natsu, sleeping on MY bed, in MY room, and in MY house!

"NATSU!" I pushed him off my bed, none too gently.

"Oww..." He mumbled. "Good night..." He went to sleep, right there on the floor! Ugh, he was always doing this. Well, he might be cold down there... Grabbing the blanket, I draped it over my pink-haired partner.

"Hmph. I gotta pack..." I said to myself. In a overnight bag, I packed a spare change of clothes, a hair ribbon, and jewels for the hotel and food fee. When all that was done and over with, I finally got a chance to read a new book Levy let me borrow... Soon I fell asleep on the sofa with the book in my hands.

**Natsu's POV**

First thing I noticed when I woke up, is that I was on the floor. Sitting up, I realized Lucy's blanket was over me. Huh. I didn't see Lucy on the bed, but her smell was near. Lucy's scent was everywhere but a delicate wave of strawberries and vanilla was over on the other side of the room. Standing up and yawning so hard my jaw made a popping sound, I went over to Lucy. Something was in her arms, so I pulled it out. It was one of those books she was so fond of. I have zero idea why she would sleep with this. Stomach growling, I left the book on her coffee table. I walked over to her fridge. I hoped she had some food in there. Opening it, I saw fishes for Happy and some meat left along with milk and ice cream. Grabbing the meat, I took huge bites and finished the plate under 5 minutes. So I sat on her desk chair and waited for Lucy to wake up. And waited... And waited... Bored, I snatched the book from where I left it. I stared at it like it was a foreign object. And it was, basically. Glancing at Lucy, I opened the book and saw words and words and just more words. It was giving me a headache to think about reading all those words. Unintentionally, I ignited the book on fire. Uh oh. Lucy would not be happy.

**Lucy's POV**

A strong scent of something burning brought my eyes to snap open. I gasped as I saw Natsu holding what used to be a book. _Levy's_ book! Oh no. This. Will. Not. Stand. He is _so_ dead.

"NATSUU!" I shrieked. He had the nerve to smile sheepishly at me. Running to the sink, I grabbed a nearby bowl, filled it with water, and threw the water on the ruined book. I could only stare and gape at the ashes, that used to be a book, falling in slow-motion onto my carpet.

"Uhh... Whoops?" My nose, literally, twitched in annoyance. Like in the books. But in real life. _Whoops_? That was all he could say?

"Natsu." I was dangerously calm.

"Um... I'll just be going now. Yup. I must go." I watched him leave through the window. It was just me and the ashes. I didn't say a word as I cleaned up the mess. Soundlessly, I dressed and tied my hair to the side with a blue ribbon. Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I stepped outside. A big sigh just came out from my mouth. Now I was going to have to explain this to Levy. I decided to stop by the guild and tell Levy, since I woke up early thanks to a certain fire breathing somebody.

**Levy's POV**

Jet and Droy was arguing with each other about who I like most. Honestly, I like both of them the same, as a friend and teammate. I stood there awkwardly. I saw my best friend, Lucy, walk through the doors.

"Lu-Chan! Over here!" I called out. She came over rather reluctantly. That was strange.

"Whats wrong, Lu-Chan?"

"Its about your book..."

"Oh, did you finish it already?" Lucy explained what happened to her this morning.

"I'll buy you another book, Levy-Chan." I burst out laughing. I startled Lucy, but it was just too funny!

"You've been busy haven't you, Lu-Chan?~" Her face flushed red.

"No! Its not like that!" Lucy said, her face still a bright pink.

"Oh really~?"

"I- I have to go catch the train."

"Haha, okay but I want details when you get back!"

**Natsu's POV**

"I- I have to go catch the train." I heard Lucy say.

"Luce! Wait!" I could get murdered for this.

"What?" She wasn't mad? After I destroyed (on accident) her book? She threw a tray at me once for eating the customer's food on a job!

"Can I come with you?" I was determined to get on better terms with her.

Lucy shifted her feet and said,"I'm going by train you know."

I gagged at the thought of a train. Luckily, she didn't notice.

"Its okay, I want to come with you anyways."

"You have to pay for your own room and food." She warned.

"No prob, Luce! So can I come?"

"Okay, I guess. If I say no, you'll just follow me anyways, won't you?" She half-smiled.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"Then meet me at the train station at 2:00 pm sharp." Nodding furiously, I dashed off to Happy's and my house.

* * *

**Six POV changes. Sorry guys... =/. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip this if you don't want to read it**

**So I was walking home from school, when I saw a freaking takoyaki truck. I bought 15 and let me just tell you, they were delicious. The takoyaki was really soft and yummy. Mmm. Okay now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Lisanna would be 6 feet underground. But she's not. Not that I hate her or anything. Just saying.**

* * *

**At the train station**

**Lucy's POV**

The train was already here. I sighed and glanced up at the clock. It was already 2:04.

"All aboard!" The train conductor bellowed.

"Luce!" Natsu. Finally.

"Come on, hurry!" I dragged him towards the train.

"Tickets, please"

"Here you go." I handed him two tickets.

"Thank you. Please take a seat, the train is leaving momentarily." I chose a spot that would be the least likely one for Natsu to barf on me.

"Uhp." Natsu looked green.

"Already? The train hasn't even started moving yet!" I exclaimed.

"I hate my stomach..." Natsu put his head out the window, like a dog would. I had to smile at the sight.

"You didn't bring Happy?"

"He -uhp- wanted to stay with Carla." He choked out. I could picture Happy offering a fish and Carla, always rejecting him. Happy never got discouraged though.

"So whats this job about?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"You came with me, not knowing what it is?"

"Yup." Typical Natsu.

"It says 50,000 Jewels as reward!" I said, my eyes shining.

"Uh, I meant, what do you have to do?" Oh.

"Be a human art model for a painting or something." The train started moving and immediately Natsu was about to hurl.

"Hold it in!" I shrieked.

**Levy's POV**

"Mira-san, guess what happened to Lu-chan this morning!" I giggled. She stopped wiping instantly.

"What happened?"

"Natsu was at her house!"

"Really?!" Mira was stuck on this topic as a moth to a flame. Speaking of flames...

"Yeah! Lu-chan got mad because he burned a book she borrowed from me."

"Oh, you know what? We should come up for a cute couple name for them!" I got the feeling she already had a few.

"Cana! Come here!" She called out.

"Okay, lemme just-" Cana stumbled a bit when she walked over to the bar.

"What is it?"

"We are going to come up with a couple name for Natsu and Lucy! I have some already..." She fished out a piece of paper. I knew it.

"What the hell?! You carry that around with you?!" Cana asked.

"Pretty much." Why does that not surprise me?

"Do you have any for you and Freed?" I teased. She blushed a light pink.

"Well, what about you and Gajeel, Levy?" Cana smirked.

"How did you know?" I whispered. My face must be red.

"You might as well write it on your forehead." Was I that obvious?

"But Gajeel didn't seem to have noticed." Phew. I looked over Cana's shoulder to see Gajeel eating our silverware next to Lily drinking kiwi juice. He really loves kiwis. Its a cute thing about him, like being afraid of lightning.

"Cana, do you like anybody?" Mira the matchmaker has appeared. Or more like, shes always there.

"Nah, I don't stick to one guy."

Mira refused to give up. "What about... Laxus?"

"Too old for me."

"Gray?"

"Juvia would kill me." True.

"What about Hibiki?"

"Too clingy to every girl. Same for Ren and Eve." Also true.

"What about Lyon?" This would take a while.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unicorngirl25: Thank you! Your review just made my day! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but you knew that.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu stepped off the train, with Lucy supporting Natsu because he was still motion sick. People around them pointed and whispered, thinking they were a couple. Finally, Lucy couldn't carry Natsu anymore and fell with Natsu still unable to move.

"Ugh, Natsu get _off_." Lucy said, muffled under Natsu's scarf.

"O-once the world stops spinning."

"Natsu, people are staring."

"Okay, hold on." Natsu rolled away. Blushing at how many people were watching, Lucy cleared her throat and awkwardly walked away with Natsu following.

"Hold on." He said once out of the train station.

"I smell food."

"Natsu, the job, remember? We have no time for food. Besides, we ate lunch already."

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Natsu yelled, running off. Lucy groaned. Why had she taken him along, again? She ran after him. Soon, Natsu was standing in front of a restaurant. He was just about to walk in but Lucy grabbed his muffler and dragged him away.

"NOOOO. I WANT FOOOOOD." Natsu whined. _Its like dealing with a_ kid, Lucy thought.

"Job first." She said firmly. Nastu sighed deeply. He pouted as he walked along.

"Promise you won't cause trouble?" Lucy asked.

"Sure."

**20 minutes later~**

"We're here!" Lucy announced. They walked in to a studio with blinding lights.

"Hello? I'm here because of the job request?"

**Natsu's POV**

A guy who smelled absolutely disgusting walk in.

"So your my model?" He eyed Lucy and smirked. I grit my teeth. Who did this guy think he was?

"Okay stand over there." His bossy tone made me want to punch him in the face. I promised Lucy though, and punching the client would not be good for my health if Erza found out. So I had to resort to glaring. For hours, I had to stand there. I amused myself by igniting my fingertips and pretending to pinch the guy's head off with my huge finger claws.**(Natsu's pretty childish! =3 Is it just me who did that when I was little?)**

"All done!" He suddenly adopted a horrible French accent. Lucy noticed too and she crinkled her nose but looked as polite as she could. He handed her the jewels.

"Do another job for me someday, honey." What the hell. Bastard!

"Not in a million years, _honey_." Lucy replied. I fist pumped the air in my mind. Lucy left without another word. I sneaked a glance at his angered face. Haha, no doubt that he was gonna file a complaint. Get in line, bastard. I practically skipped out of that shitty place.

"Whew! How about we get some food now, Natsu?" She smiled. God, I loved her smile. Wait, What? I shook my head like a dog as if it would get rid of that thought.

"Yeah, food! That sounds great!"

"I'll pay for it, since I got a bonus! Bet he regrets that now!" Lucy laughed.

"Really? Thanks Luce! You're the best!" I cheered. She might have blushed but I'm not sure because the evening sun was painting her face orange.

**Mira's POV**

"Okay girls, we all agree that 'Nalu' is best?" Our conversation attracted all the girls of Fairy Tail and even some guys.

"Yup! It sounds so cute!" Levy said.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said in her third person speech.

"Yeah its *hic* better than most of *hic* them." Cana was drunk, again.

"If only that guy would grow some balls to confess." It was Gray.

"Ahh, Gray-sama, so cool!~" Juvia squealed.

"Thats a good point, Gray. We don't know when one will confess, but at this rate, it'll take years!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Yeah! Confessing is MANLY!" Elfman yelled.

"Shut up, will you? Saying things like 'MAN' all the time, it's driving me crazy!" Evergreen whapped him on the head with her fan. Heehee, they were so cute.

"Let them take their time, Lisanna." Everyone stared, shocked, at me.

"Lets say... about a week. If one of them haven't confessed, then we take drastic measures." I smiled. Of course I wouldn't wait years for them to get together. I was being generous, giving them a week. I already hatched a plan.

"Drastic measures... Coming from Mira, that doesn't sound safe."

"What are you talking about?" I smiled innocently.

"The last time you said 'drastic measures' is when you tried to get Bixslow and a new girl to date. Both of them ended up at the clinic." With my matchmaker skills, I caught Lisanna frowning.

"I think that girl left the guild."

"Now everyone, trust me, I won't try anything too dangerous this time!" I promised. The key word was 'too'. After all, whats a plan without any danger? _Especially_ love plans. Everyone dispersed.

"Lisanna, stay here, please." I called out.

"Okay, Mira-nii." Lisanna sat back down on a stool.

"I've noticed that you like Bixslow."

"Ehh?! How did you know?" Lisanna whispered.

"Ways."

"Mira-nii!" She whined.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." I said, winking.

"When did this start?"

"Back on Tenrou... When they saved us." Lisanna mumbled. I remembered. Freed was also there. Both of us sighed simultaneously.

* * *

**So sorry! I had writers block so I read Fairy Tail manga and fanfics to get me inspired. The chapters here now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**skelekc: I know... Sorry! I'll try to make the chapters longer! .**

**unicorngirl25: Mmm. Yup. xD**

**I'll reply to every review you guys send. Unless you don't want me to, and its private.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own Fairy Tail. Duh. (=P) Just kidding!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

While Natsu was still stuffing his face, I paid the bill and left to the nearest bakery. I decided to get Erza a cake, since this store was rumored to have the best strawberry shortcakes in Fiore. Happily holding the cake box, I walked to the video lacrimas in a section of Clover. I payed 100 jewels for a transmission to Fairy Tail. Video crackling, it showed me Fairy Tail.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Lucy! Is there anything wrong?"_Mira asked.

"Ah, no, can I talk to Erza?"

"_Sure!_"

"_Hello Lucy._"

"Hi Erza! I just bought a cake for you!"

"_Really?!_"

"Yup! So meet me at my house at about... one and a half hours, okay?"

"_Thanks!_"

"No problem." I cut the video.

**~Arrived at Lucy's house~**

"Ahh~ Home is best~" I stretched out on my bed.

"Yeah.." Said NATSU on the sofa.

"I thought you went home!"

"I did. But Happy wasn't there, so I just came through the window." He said, as if breaking into people's houses was normal!

"Go home! Geez."

"Is that cake?" He completely ignored me!

"Yeah, but don't-" Natsu started gulping down huge slices of cake.

"Natsu! You idiot! Stop eating!" He shrugged and finished the last piece of cake.

"That cake was for ERZA!" His eyes got huge and he reminded me of a deer in the headlights.

"Er-Erza?!"

"You just ate her cake. Shes coming RIGHT NOW." And with that, Erza busted down my door!

"Lucy! I came for cake!" Her face stopped shining as she took in the situation. Natsu, with crumbs and frosting smeared all over his face, me, mouth still open.

"_Natsu_." Her voice was dangerous.

"I'm going to kill youuuuu! My precious cake!" She wailed.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu ran and jumped out the window with Erza chasing him with a sword in her hand. I stood there, shocked, with half eaten strawberries on the floor, Erza's armor boot prints on my window still, and my poor doorway smashed to pieces from Erza's excitement. Sighing, I realized that the rest of my bonus and part of the reward was going to go to fixing the door and window, which, thankfully was open. If it was closed, it surely would have been shattered. After cleaning the mess on the floor and propping up the door at least, I decided to go to Fairy Tail.

"Seriously, he should listen to me once in a while..." I mumbled. Hearing punches being thrown and furniture flying everywhere, I knew that I was close to Fairy Tail. I guess now I knew how Master feels whenever we break stuff, like a quarter of a town... or such.

"Lu-chan!"

"Ah, Levy-chan!" I was happy to see my friend, after all that chaos.

"I heard what happened from Erza while she was beating up Natsu." Its funny how thats a normal sentence here in Fairy Tail.

"So he really ate her cake?" Levy asked. I nodded.

"Wow! Natsus lucky he only got a beating." I wonder, if someone recorded our conversation, what would they think of us?

"Erza also broke my door." I whined.

"Haha, Lu-chan, all the excitement goes to you, huh?" Excitement? More like, destruction and destroyed properties.

"Well, I gotta take a quest with Shadow Gear. I'll see you later, Lu-chan."

"Okay."

Looking back she added, "Oh, and good luck on Nalu!" What? Perplexed, I could only blink confusedly at Levy. She giggled and waved goodbye.

Maybe Mira knows what Levy means.

"Mira-san?" I called out.

"Oh, Lucy, you're back!" She smiled like an angel, but everyone knew her inner demon.

"Levy-chan just said something strange..."

"What did she say?"

"She said 'Nalu' or something..." Mira's face was showed complete innocence.

"Oh? Whatever could that be?" I might have imagined it, but Mira looked like she was holding in a laugh. Sensing that Mira wasn't going to tell me anything, I gave up the topic.

"I'm lucky that Natsu didn't damage anything, or else I would have had to sacrifice my rent money."

"So the job was successful?"

"Yeah."

"Theres Natsu now." She pointed to where Natsu and Happy was dancing, if you could even call it that, on the tables, with the guild laughing and cheering them on. It's amazing that he can make everyone smile.

"Yes, it is." Did I just say that out loud?

"Hehe, Lucy, you look like a cherry." I touched my face, and sure enough, it was hot.

"You llliiiikkkke him, don't you?"

"M-Mira-san! You sound like Happy!"

"Aye!" The little blue furball flew up to the bar.

"Guess what, Lucy?"

"What?"

"Carla accepted my fish! And she said,'Hmph! Fine, since you keep insisting.'" It was funny how Happy tried to mimic Carla's voice.

"I think she almost smiled at me!" I had to laugh at Happy's earnest face.

"Good for you, Happy. Sounds like you two are getting closer."

"Aye!"

* * *

**Guys, I don't like fanfictions that show Lisanna as a total bitch. She isn't that bad!(Just in the way of my opt- one true pairing.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ella Daniels: I wasn't thinking of Sol at all! That kinda fits doesn't it? Huh. I actually like reading long reviews so feel free to leave the longest review in the history of the world... Um, nevermind. xD**

**UnicornGirl25: Haha thanks! =D**

**Reedmanish: Yeah, I was tired of the usual way that fanfictioners (?) were dicpicting Lisanna just because she had a crush on Natsu. **

**DivergentAnimePunk28: I couldn't believe it at first! =D**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I was halfway done, when Firefox shut down... =(**

**This chapter is strictly Levy x Gajeel! =) Bwahahahahahaha! (I am crazy. Fact.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, all the couples I ship would already be together forever. But their not! =/**

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I was daydreaming about little Natsus and Lucys running around Fairy Tail, until Droy snapped me out of my reverie.

"Levyyyyyy." Droy whined, drawing out the 'y'.

"Why *huff* did we have to *huff* take the only quest on a *huff* mountain?" Poor Droy was perspiring heavily.

"Jet said he wanted to help me build my endurance." I replied.

"Yeah! Levys doing great!" Jet was jogging up a mountain without breaking a sweat. I heard a 'tch' behind me and I thought at first it was Droy, but it seemed a little uncharacteristic.

"_Why _aren't there any freaking iron around here?!" I heard someone kick the ground. That sounded familiar.

"Gajeel, only the mountains in the North have a large quantity of iron inside." Pantherlily and Gajeel! Again with the ground kicking.

"Where are we now?" I could _feel_ Lily facepalming.

"This is the Southern mountains, Gajeel." Lily explained patiently.

"Whatever. Hey! Is that Shrimp?" I internally winced as he came stomping up, totally ignoring Jet and Droy.

"H-Hi Gajeel."

"Yo Shrimp, what are ya doin' here?"

"Team Shadow Gear is on a quest to defeat the bandits on this mountain."

"Team?" Gajeel looked at Jet and Droy as if he just noticed them.

"Ok. I'll come along." Wait. What?

"No!" Jet and Droy said simultaneously.

"Well... If you want to..." I hesitantly said.

"Heh."

"What? Levy!"

"You heard the Shrimp. I can come." Maybe this was a bad idea?

**~Near the Bandit's hideout~**

I scrunched my nose in disgust because of the fumes of liquor coming from the bandit's hideout. It was like if a 100 Cana's got together in a drinking party. I wonder how the bandits haven't been found yet, except for us, with the obvious signs there were. Maybe they killed everyone that spotted their hideout! I shivered. We should take this very carefully, in case they were expecting us.

"GO!" Jet and Droy bursted in, smashing the door. What is with our friends and doors lately? At least it wasn't my door.

"Wait!" I yelled. Surprisingly, Gajeel wasn't one of the guys who charged in. Peeking through the wood splinters, I saw Jet and Droy dangling by a rope from the ceiling, and the whole bandit crew surrounding them!

"So! Porky and Stringbean here decide that they can take us on, eh?" A bandit, presumably the leader, said it a sneer.

"Shrimp." Gajeel whispered. I looked at him, surprised.

"Give me some iron. Like the time at Tenrou." I blushed, remembering.

"O-Okay. Solid Script: Iron!" I tried to summon it as quietly as I could, but a 50 pound iron block spelling the word 'iron' falling out of the sky, hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Levy, save us~!" They cried out. Gajeel was chomping down on the iron.

"Levy? There's more?" The leader sent 5 people with a wave of his hand, eyes never leaving Jet and Droy. Seeing that our cover was already blown, I stood up. Trying to hide my shaking, I faced the lackeys.

"Solid Scr-" I started, but was lifted in the air by a certain iron dragon slayer.

"I got this." He placed me none so gently behind him. He proceeded to beat up all of them, without mercy. Gajeel stormed inside with Lily, causing a lot of shouts and gasps. Probably because Lily just changed into his muscular form.

**Gajeel's POV**

I chuckled at their reactions. The two were dangling from the ceiling, like frozen meat. I had no interest in saving their asses, I was just here to beat up the bandits. The bandits were pushovers, thinking they could take me down. Later that night, they were gonna go home cryin' to their mommies with several iron spikes in their faces.

"Solid Script: Fire!" I turned around to see Shrimp roasting at least 3 bandits.

"I-I'm fighting too!" She declared. It made me feel a little proud, like when Lily beats up enemies without my help. That is, until the leader grabbed her and pointed a magic gun at her head. I growled. Well, isn't this great? He lifted her up by her headband, almost presenting her to the room. I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop. Unless you want her head blown off." I froze. She struggled in his grasp. Her feet was about a foot off the floor, so she couldn't get free.

**Levy's POV**

I was annoyed that the leader grabbed my headband. Like, is that what people do because I'm short? Angered, with the back of my foot, I kicked his crotch. I wouldn't normally use crude fighting tactics, but at this situation, I had no choice. The leader let out a loud screech, much higher than I ever could have. He dropped me, and I landed on my ankle. It must have twisted or something, because an instant pain shot up my leg.

"Erghh." I contained my screams.

"Shrimp!"

"I'm okay."

"No your not! I know a broken ankle when I see one!" Broken?

"Seriously, I'm fine." I insisted. But when I tried to stand up, I just toppled back down, with my ankle throbbing. Gajeel gently lifted me up, supporting my waist. He flushed red and I heard Lily chuckling.

"Solid Script: Cut." Jet and Droy fell down like a sack of potatoes.

**Gajeel's POV**

On our way back to the guild, I was still supporting Shrimp. The two were lagging behind.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, you idiot!" Shrimp blushed and looked away. I chuckled. I heard.

* * *

**You guys have no idea how long that chapter took. I had to rewrite it 3 times. I am mentally exhausted. **

**The next chapter is gonna be a little late. I want to make it as long as I can. Sorry guys... =(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sigh... This story is hard to make progress with. Any ideas you girls and guys have would be much appreciated! Even if its one sentence to add to the chapter, I'd still be grateful! Now on with the review responses!**

**Kyria Tsukiyo: Thank you! I know its fastpaced... I'm trying to prevent that and let the characters live in the moment, but humor is hard to do if its like that. **

**IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK: I like your name! Writer's block is never letting me go, is it? Although I can't blame writer's block for my lack of updating! Sorry!  
**

**UnicornGirl25: Really? 0.0 Thanks for the tip! And I agree Gale is adorable! Especially since they are opposites. Gale looks like 'gale', as in Haru's father from Rave Master... I just noticed.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Sitting on my usual barstool, I sipped a strawberry milkshake this time. I'm just lucky that this barstool is still intact. Literally, this is the second time this week that Master has to pay for repairs, just for the bar. If somebody breaks another stool, or shatters anything Mira's holding, they were going to have to answer to the full rage of Mirajane Strauss. Speaking of paying, I guess I paid my rent a little too proudly this morning, because the landlady looked at me funny as she accepted the money.

"MIRAAA! Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish! Fish! You have some, right?!" Even for a cat, I think Happy's too obsessed with fish. And Carla. And my weight. I couldn't weigh more than Natsu, right?... Right?

"Yes, Happy, I have fish." Mira said, handing a fish daintily placed on a white plate. Happy greedily grabs the plate, but before he can start eating, Mira says, "What do you say when someone gives you fish?"

"Thank you!" Happy chirps. He's so cute when he's not insulting me.

"Oi, Happy, your already eating without me?"

"You were too busy fighting, so I got fish." Can't argue with that logic.

"I want to eat too!" When doesn't he?

"Mira, do you have fire?"

"Hold on, Natsu." I watch as Mira picks up several sticks and proceed to light them on fire with a lighter. He takes them and eats the fire like it's cotton candy or something. (A/N Fairy floss in some countries. Lol)

"Hey Natsu, does fire taste spicy?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. He looks at me in surprise. Instead of laughing like I expected him to do, his face looks thoughtful.

"I can't really describe the flavor, you know? I just know it's tastier than anything else. Not really spicy, unless you include the slight prickling. But I don't really mind the prickling. It just makes eating fire more interesting." THEN he laughs.

"Your weird, Lucy. No one ever asked me that before." Yeah, I got that I'm weird, you tell me that almost every day. I respond with a small 'hmph'. Natsu grins and Happy stands up, finishing his fish.

"Natsu, lets go to Lucy's place!"

"Wha-? Hey! That's not for you to decide!" Honestly, do they even listen?

"Great idea Happy! Lets go before Lucy kicks us out!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu runs out of the guild, with Happy tucked under his arm. I run after them because who knows what destruction they might do to my house?

**Mira's POV**

I smile as the couple run out the door. Oops, not a couple yet. But they will be. What day is it? 2 days since the guild got together and talked about Nalu? Ugh, 8 days to go until I can put my plan in motion. I resist the urge to bang my head against the counter. When it comes to love, I have absolutely no patience. 10 days is way too much time. Lets say about... 8 days? No, 8 days are too much! 5. Yes, 5 days are good. I can't help my excitement. I've been called a hopeless romantic, but I disagree. My romantic issues are anything but hopeless. Sure, I admit, I make mistakes with pairing couples. But I'm completely sure about Natsu and Lucy. My mind is occupied as I serve drinks to the guild members.

**Lucy's POV**

"Natsu! Stop! Don't-" It's too late. Natsu and Happy already jumped through the open window I really should have closed earlier. Then again, he would just break the glass. There's no way I'm going through my own window, so I have to race up the stairs to my second floor apartment house. Fumbling for the key, I unlock the door to find that theres no need, since my door is broken. Natsu and Happy are already making themselves at home.

"Yo, Lucy!" My fists clench in anger.

"Natsu, Lucy's making a weird face!"

"I am not, you little neko!" The pieces of the door fall to the ground with a thud. Damn. The landladys not going to be pleased.

"Lucy, did you break your door because you couldn't fit through?" Dear Mavis, please sew Happy's big fat mouth shut.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll pay for the door. It was my fault that Erza broke it." Oh my god, who are you and what have you done to the real Natsu?

"Aww, thats our food money!" Happy whines.

"Thanks." I say quietly. My eyes face the floor. I can't believe that Natsu is being so car-

"In exchange, go on a job with us!" I look up to see Natsu's face-splitting grin. His smile is infectious, and I can't help it when I smile back.

"Okay."

"So, can we go back to the guild now? I'm bored here." This isn't your playground!

"Then why did you come in the first place?!"

"Because your house has food!" Happy chimes in.

"Not for you!" I groan.

"But you have fish!"

"As I said, not for you!"

"But I'm a cat!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I like fish!"

"Fine! Whatever, just take the fish then." I huff in annoyance. There goes my dinner.

"Yay!" Happy runs off to the kitchen. The look Natsu gives me is full of amusement.

"What?" Don't look at me like that. Baka. (A/N Baka means idiot! But I thought its just cuter. =3)

"It's like your a mother, Luce." Mother? Where did that come from? I try to figure out if it's a compliment.

"Um... Thanks?" In reply he just smiles.

* * *

**Mira's POV  
**

Okay, festival... fireworks... trickery... This is going to be my grandest plan!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't upload for so long! But I'm here now! I will now put the review responses at the end of a chapter! Wrote a little short story just for funsies.  
**

**Disclaimer: All character rights go to Hiro Mashima-san! I don't own FT! If I did, the plotline would be like a korean drama! Aye sir!  
**

* * *

**Side Story: Mira's attempt**

Mira rigged one of the tables to shock Lucy a little, only so it would startle her and hopefully make her jump into Natsu, but unfortunately, it didn't go the way Mira wanted it to. She misjudged the shock and ended up lighting the table on fire, to which incidentally, also ignited Lucy's clothes. Lucy ran away screaming, now her skirt on fire, while Natsu happily ate the blaze. Gray had tried to put Lucy out, and succeeded to freeze Lucy solid, from head to toes.

The whole guild laughed and one could hear shouts of "HOLY CRAP!", "Lucy's going to be so pissed!", and "Poor Lu-chan!" The last one from Levy. It was safe to say that Mira decided to throw away all of the evidence from the incident.

**Now on to the main story! ^.^**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Oi! Ice cube, take your shit somewhere else!" Natsu growled at Gray.

"I can take my shit where ever my shit wants to go!" Gray retorted. The pink and black haired mages slammed their heads against the other threateningly.

"You can go eat Erza's shit!" Lucy giggled as the conversation/soon to be fight turned into insults about Erza's... well, poop.

"_You _can go bathe in her shit!" This went on and on until said redhead took both their faces and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the pair. Lucy saw this and laughed at their childish insults.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO! IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM EITHER OF YOU, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Erza roared.

"AYE SIR!" Natsu squeaked out, terrified. Sending one last glare at Gray, he walked over to where Lucy was currently talking with Levy. Something about the latest book from blah blah blah, he could really care less. Seeking to distract Lucy from her conversation, Natsu sat on the empty barstool next to her, and proceeded to whine.

"Luuuuuuuuuuccccceeeeee." He poked her shoulder.

"Cmmmooooooonnnnnnn." Lucy tried her best to ignore his persistent whining. She hadn't had a proper talk with Levy for days, and she really wanted to hear Levy's opinion on the new chapter of her novel. She spent hours last night coming up with a good ending for it.

"Lucy!"

"What?! What is so important?!" The blonde finally snapped and turned around. Her chocolate brown eyes met Natsu's murky ones, and he stared at her seriously. Honestly, it was irritating that Lucy would prefer to talk about books. He felt like saying _Hellooo? I'm right here! Look at me for Mavis's_ _sake! _Sadly, he never got to, as Mira ran up to the group.

"Oh, you guys are all here! Okay, well guess what?" Mira said excitedly.

"What, Mira-san?" Lucy asked curiously.

"There's going to be a festival! The day after tomorrow! Oh and you have to bring a date~."

"Free food?"

"Of course, Natsu!"

"Hell yes! What's a 'date'?"

"Its what you call a outing with another person."

"Oh. Lucy, go on a date with me?" Lucy spat out the drink she ordered. Lemonade doesn't look appetizing all mixed with spit. Luckily, Natsu didn't see, or he didn't care.

"W-what?"

"Be my date." Natsu repeated. Mira squealed loudly as she wiped the counter down of lemonade. Lucy felt guilty to have Mira clean the spill she made, but more pressing matters were going on.

A million different thoughts flitted through Lucy's mind, and her head was positively steaming. To think that Natsu of all people, asked her out.

_He doesn't actually know what a date means. Just a outing. Between friends._

"O-okay."

"Perfect! Levy, you'll be asking Gajeel, right?" Mira said with a glint in her eyes. Two birds with one stone, she figured.

"No!... I could... If he wants me to..." Levy mumbled.

"There's going to be fireworks, food, games, and you have to stick with your date!" Mira was practically jumping up and down.

* * *

Soon, the whole guild was talking about the festival that just so happened to show up in the calendar. Wonder how that happened? Gray had the feeling it had something to do with a certain white haired barmaid.

"Gray-sama~ Please go with Juvia!" Gray was trying his best to avoid the hopeful blue haired girl, but with her stalker skills, it wasn't easy.

"With Juvia!" Ack, when did she sneak up behind him?

"With Juvia!" She cried as she latched on to Gray, preventing his escape.

* * *

"Shrimp." Levy froze in her reading. Only one person would call her that.

"Mira says everyone in the guild has to go." He said gruffly.

He continued, "So, you can come with me." Levy looked up at his turned face, surprised. She couldn't actually see his face, but by his red ears, she guessed he was embarrassed.

She made a tiny smile. "That would be great."

"Whatever."

* * *

_Hello, Everyone! Mira here. There's going to be a festival the day after tomorrow! We are celebrating the end of spring and the arrival of summer! _(A/N It was going to be the end of summer, but that could translate to 'the end of Natsu' so I was like, ehehehe whoops.)_ ALL guild members are required to attend and bring a date! Girls, wear a yukata*! The festival will be at the park, where we can see the last cherry blossoms. __There will be food, games, and a firework display at the end!_

_Posted by: Mirajane Strauss_

The guild was crowding around the flyer, excited for the future event.

"Lu-chan! Gajeel asked me to be his date!" Levy exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Lucy was happy that her friend was going to be going with her crush.

"I don't have a yukata, though..." Levy trailed off.

"Me neither. What should we do?"

"Oh, girls, you don't need to worry about that! I'll help you pick and choose one today!" Mira popped up, fearing that her plan was in danger. No way she was going to let a clothing issue get in the way.

"Really Mira-san? Thank you!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Lets go right now!"

"But, Mira-san, what about your shift?"

"No problem! I'll just have someone take my place for a while!" Mira motioned for Gray and Juvia to come.

"Can you guys work the bar for a little? Its a emergency!" Mira asked pleadingly.

"EHH?!" Was all Gray said.

"Now Juvia can work besides Gray-sama!" She swooned.

"Thanks!" Mira pulled over Levy and Lucy, practically pushing them out the door, ignoring their cries of 'Mira-san, now?!'.

* * *

"Ooh, Lu-chan, you look so pretty!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy was trying on a white yukata with pink cherry blossom printed on it and the edges decorated with gold trimmings a pink ribbon tied the outfit together. The whole outfit sparked like freshly dropped snow. Mira nodded her approval. Next was Levy, who after trying on a dozen of the clothing, decided to go with a dark blue one, with bright red flowers with thin green stems intertwining with another flower, and orange patterns lining the bottom. Both the outfits were beautifully made and suited the girls. Mira watched the two with a twinkle in her eyes.

_This is going to go perfectly!_

* * *

**Next chapter is the festival! =) It's time for the review responses! Yay!**

**Guest: I will! ^.^ My goal is to finish this fanfic with at least, _at least_ 15 chapters!**

**Pearlcupkake: Who isn't a fan of GaLe? They're such a cute pairing!**

**IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK: Thank you! And lol, 'that look'.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate spanish orals. The end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy sat on her bed, hands clenched on her lap. She could hear her heart thumping loudly. Despite her evident stress, Lucy had adorned her bought yukata, and she had tied up her hair into a bun, holding it there with thin silver chopstick-looking things. At the end was a cherry blossom on a chain, matching the patterned fabric of her outfit. She curled the strands of hair that were too short to be a part of her bun. Lucy almost jumped a mile when somebody knocked on the door. She opened it, and for once, Natsu actually came in through her door. He held a piece of paper in hand and read it aloud to her.

"Hello, Lucy. I- have- come- to- escort- you- to- the- festival-." He said holding the paper close to his face.

"I dunno, Mira said to read this to you. Anyway, are ya ready to go?" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. Lets go." Lucy smiled for the first time tonight.

Taking their time, the pair walked to the sakura park.

* * *

"Waahh, its so pretty!" The park was filled with stalls selling items and the walkways decorated with lanterns that bore the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Look at all the foooood!" Natsu said happily. He was starving and he wanted to eat.

"Should we get some?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Duh, of course!" Racing to the nearest stall, Natsu reached for the last plate of fried octopus, grabbing it at the same time as someone else.

"It's mine! I got it first, asshole!" Gray yelled.

"No it's mine, ice prick!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" Lucy looked to Juvia for help, but the girl was occupied with latching on to Gray's arm. The two pulled the styrofoam plate with immense force and ripped it apart, causing the food to spill out onto the ground. They stared sadly at it for a second before glaring at the other. Natsu was itching for a fight, but if any townspeople got in the line of fire, literally, Erza was going to send them all to hell. Not wanting to die, Lucy pulled Natsu away, while Juvia did the same to Gray. Lucy really loved the cherry blossom trees. In the outline of the dark night, the bright colored cherry blossoms seems to glow. The soft pink flowers reminded her of her of Natsu's hair. She caught some floating by and stored it in her secret pocket on the inside of her yukata. Lucy appreciated that the designer took time to add pockets. She slipped the small flowers in. Natsu laughed as he watched Lucy keep the blossoms. She was weird like that. They walked until they reached a small hill with a lone cherry blossom tree. Sitting down on the grass, Lucy noticed it had a perfect view of the starry skies. Watching the sparkling diamonds, she was interrupted by a loud popping sound and a shower of a bright yellow burst. It was like someone just spilled golden sprinkles on a black tabletop. Red, blue, and multicolored ones shone brightly on the sky. As soon as they came, they disappeared. A warm hand held her's and she didn't have to look to know it was Natsu. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, warming her face. They sat and rested, laying their heads on the grass.

"This is nice, Luce."

"What?"

"This. Us." Right upon saying that, Natsu's face matched Lucy's, both red, the exact same the color of Erza's hair.

"Uhhh.." What exactly does one say to that? Was it a confession in disguise? Or just a slip up? As if pulled together by magic, which could be possible, since Mira may or may not be lurking in the bushes, they slowly leaned closer to each other. And closer... And closer... Until-

"Yo! I found you guys!" Gray yelled. Natsu and Lucy pulled their faces back so fast that they almost cracked their necks.

"What's going on here, eh?" Gray asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Their hands were still laced with the other. Letting go of Natsu's hand which he found a little disappointing, Lucy quickly stood up.

"N-n-nothing at all. Just watching the fireworks."

"Oh really? The fireworks ended 30 minutes ago." Lucy stared at the sky, she hadn't even noticed.

"W-well this was nice, but I think I should go home now."

"Wait, Luce! I'll walk you home." Lucy shook her head, her poor heart couldn't take much more of whatever was between her and Natsu!

"It's okay, I'm going to walk with Levy-chan."

* * *

"Lu-chan, you seem unusually quiet." Levy noted. The two girls rounded the corner and they were walking down Strawberry Street, Lucy's road.

"Mm, really? Sorry, I'm just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." She lied.

"So... what did you do?"

"Oh, Natsu and Gray almost got into a fight." Lucy laughed lightly, trying to ignore her heart beating when she said his name.

"Haha, really? That sounds like them."

"Yeah..." Silence overtook their words and soon, they reached Lucy's apartment.

"Thanks, Levy-chan. For walking me home and stuff."

"It's no problem. But tomorrow, for sure, you have to tell me what happened!"

"Ehh?!"

"Promise, Lu-chan!" Lucy sighed. She knew her friend would not leave until she promised.

"Okay." Lucy said reluctantly.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But it was Nalu! ^.^**

**IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK: Lol. I would pay to see that.**

**lovepeaceicecream: Uhh... (puts hands up in surrender) Okay... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone!~ I was a little um... busy watching Fullmetal Alchemist. (BTW SO AWESOME! From: Shipper of Ed x Winry) DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME! I want to find out if they actually end up together. Anyway, so I was writing this one shot, right? And me, being retarded, decided to write it all on Copy-N-Paste. I continued writing, but the page refreshed and deleted all of my sweat, blood, and tears. -_- Seriously. I would have screamed bloody murder if I was alone in the house. Sigh. When life gives you virtual distress, write another chapter. Did anyone read the new chapter of the manga? SO UNBELIEVABLE. I won't spoil things.**

**DISCLAIMER: IdonotownFairyTail. (That kinda looks like it says "I donut town Fairy Tail...")**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Laying on my bed, I stared up at the dark ceiling. The slits of moonlight coming in from the window provided enough light to illuminate my face. Did today really happen? Maybe... maybe it was all just a dream, and I'll wake up any moment, laughing about how silly my dream was. But for a dream, it seemed pretty freaking real. Back there... I was about to actually _kiss_ Natsu. That flamebrained dense idiot of a partner. The one that constantly teased, and said some things straight out insulting, unintentionally. Despite it being 3 in the morning, my mind would not rest. Again and again, my brain replayed the scene. Us, holding hands, leaning in. _Stop it, Lucy._ I scolded myself. _Probably, there was something on my face and he just wanted to see what it was or something._ That thought didn't really reassure me, but I accepted that and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Lucy."_ Huh? Who's that?

_"It's me, Natsu. Your boyfriend."_ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! BOYFRIEND?!

_"Lets break up." _The words froze my heart, even if all of this was really bizarre. 

_"I never really loved you." _Tears pooled at the corner of my eyes.

_"I only got in a relationship with you because it made everyone happy."_ No...

_"Yes... I admit, it was amusing at first. Then you got unbearable." _I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep my sobs from escaping.

_"Goodbye, Lucy."_ Don't go... No...

* * *

My eyes snapped open, hair drenched in cold sweat. What... was that nightmare? I haven't had a nightmare in years. I pressed my hand to my forehead, wiping off some of the perspiration. Eww. Throwing the covers off, I realized, I desperately needed a shower. Getting up, I almost crashed into my sofa. My head felt awfully heavy as I stumbled to the bathroom. The last thing I saw was my hand reaching for a towel before I blacked out.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Do you think Lucy will be awake?" Happy asked, walking along Luce's street with me.

"I think so. If she's not, we can raid her fridge."

"Aye!"

Luce's familiar apartment building came up ahead. Her window wasn't open, but that didn't bother me. Happy grabbed my scarf and flew us up to the window. Easily sliding the glass open, Happy leaped inside, and I followed suit. Her bed was empty, but her sheets were unmade.

"Lucyyyyyy! Are you hiding?" Happy called out. I spotted a blonde blob of hair by the bathroom. It was _Lucy_ on the floor, her whole face red!

"Lushee!" Happy quickly ran over. Picking her up off the floor gently, I brushed the damp strands of hair off her face. Happy flew around frantically, urging me to put her on the bed. Tucking Lucy in bed, Happy wailed, "What do we do?"

"I know! Let's get Mira to take a look at her! Mira can tell us whats wrong! Happy, stay here, I'll go get her!"

"Aye!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Natsu hurriedly told Mira, while the rest of the girls were listening by the way, that Lucy was sick and he needed Mira to come take a look. Natsu ended up leading Cana, Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Mira to Lucy's house. The girls almost knocked the door down, trying to get in the house all at once. The group regarded each other with a look that said, _seriously?_ Nevertheless, they filed around Lucy's bed, waiting for Mira to figure out what exactly was ailing her. Cana's shouts of "IT COULD BE HAY FEVER! OR, OR A COLD, OR A DISEASE THAT CAN'T BE CURED!" did not help. Especially when said girl was chugging back bottles of booze in anxiety. Happy was sadly sitting on her pillow, patting Lucy's hair. Mira leaned down, to get a better look.

"Lu-chan was perfectly fine yesterday!"

"Juvia does not wish for Love Rival to be sick!"

"Its a disease, isn't it!?"

"Lucy is strong. I believe she will be better in no time."

"Poor Lu-chan... She looks like she's in pain."

The group was silenced when Mira stood up.

"Don't worry everyone. It's just a fever. Although what caused it, I don't know." The girls all sighed in relief.

"Yosh! It'll do Lucy good if everyone is near! We'll have a slumber party here!"

"Juvia thinks thats a good idea!"

"I'd love to! But shouldn't we ask Lu-chan first?"

"Ah, it'll be fine."

The four realized that Natsu hadn't said anything.

Finally, he said, "I'm staying here too. I want to be beside Luce." He faced the girls. Mira was trying really hard not to squeal, Cana was one of indifference, Levy looked happy, and Erza's expression was one of approval.

"Aye. I'm staying too."

* * *

The girls went home to gather their pajamas and sleeping bags while Natsu stayed in Lucy's house. He didn't have pajamas anyways. Happy was already curled up, asleep, for his first cat nap. The sun was still high in the sky. About 20 minutes later, the girls came back with Wendy.

"I'm sorry... I can't heal fevers, only wounds..." Everyone assured her that it was okay, and no one expected her to.

Around sunset, Lucy woke up. She had a splitting headache that felt like someone was tapping on the inside of her head with a hammer. The first person she saw was Natsu, and she was painfully aware that she was in unflattering old pajamas and was extremely sweaty, like she just ran 5 miles in the sun.

"Luce! I was so worried..." He said, eyes full of concern.

"S-sorry." Last night's dream came floating up to her subconsciousness and she winced. Lucy averted his gaze and noticed there were 5 sleeping bags neatly rolled out.

"What's that?"

"Oh, Mira, Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy said they would stay here. They're in the kitchen, trying to make dinner." A loud crash was heard and Lucy thought of the saying, 'Too many cooks in the kitchen'. A warm hand was placed on her forehead, and Natsu said, " Your fever is going down."

"Can I take a shower?"

"That depends, do you want to be wrestled back into bed by 5 girls?"

"Never mind." Lucy muttered.

* * *

**Replies~**

**shorty333: Lol. Thank you! And don't blame Gray to much, eh? xD Moar Nalu moments are coming!**

**Dawn: ^.^**

**IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK: That would be so cool! =3**

**Sayonara, minna-san! End of another chapter!**


End file.
